A Dark Disturbance
by SongOfTheLostSea
Summary: While travelling to Imladris, Legolas experiences an eerie event on the Pass of Caradhras. He tries to hide his fears from his friends, but when strange things begin to happen in Imladris, he realises he might be the very one putting his friends' lives in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings books or movies, or any of the characters in them.**

 **This fanfiction is set in the year T.A. 2951, when Aragorn is 20 years old and Legolas is 1854 (since Tolkien never set an official date for Legolas's birth, I have set his birthdate at T.A. 1097), and Elladan and Elrohir would be 2821.**

 **Now, that's enough logistics, let us get onto the story!**

Chapter 1

An icy wind swept across the plains, whipping up clouds of leaves and sending them spinning through the air. Dark clouds gathered on the horizon, threatening of the impending storm. The rain had not yet begun to fall, but there was an expectancy to the air that spoke of its imminent arrival.

Arod's hooves thudded against the hard ground, kicking up small clumps of fresh earth as he sped across the open plain. Legolas leaned low over his horse's neck, enjoying the rushing sensation as the wind whipped through his hair. He could not help but grin as he raised his eyes to the darkened sky, letting out a whoop of joy as Arod sped into the forest and along the thin winding path that led to the hidden valley of Imladris. The thrill of the storm sent excitement rushing through him, banishing the dark thoughts that had haunted his mind along the journey. It was late in the afternoon and the storm cast an eerie glow over the forest, giving the strange sensation that it was all a dream.

Just as Arod thundered into the glade the rain began to fall, hitting the ground in large fat droplets and bouncing off the bright green leaves. Legolas laughed as he reined in his horse and slipped from the saddle, leading his sleek white stallion across the courtyard.

A tall figure stood in the open archway that framed the entrance, shaggy dark hair falling across his storm grey eyes as he grinned widely.

"Estel!" Legolas cried, dropping Arod's reins and running towards the man. He threw his arms around him, grinning broadly. "It is good to see you."

Aragorn laughed, returning the hug. "I have missed you Legolas. It has been far too long."

They stood there for a moment, enjoying each other's company until the silence was interrupted by an excited whoop from the halls within. A moment later two tall raven haired elves dashed through the doorway, barreling themselves at Legolas and joining the hug.

"Finally you have arrived Legolas! You are two days late," one of them scolded, although there was a twinkle to his eye as he grinned widely. Elladan, Legolas thought, recognising him as the elder of Elrond's sons.

"We had to delay the welcoming celebration. Erestor was furious," the other twin added, pulling away from the others as the four of them moved to stand in a rather lopsided circle.

Legolas laughed along with the others as he pictured Elrond's chief advisor trying to keep everything in order while the twins sped around like a chaotic whirlwind. "I am sorry that I am late. I was hit by a…bad storm on the Pass of Caradhras and was delayed for several days," he explained, his expression sobering slightly. The way he left the sentence hanging made it obvious to the others that there was something he was not telling them.

A heavy silence fell and for a moment no one spoke. Finally Aragorn cleared his throat and said rather huskily, "Let us go inside. You must be cold and weary from your journey."

The others nodded in agreement and they all traipsed inside, tracking muddy footprints through the hallway.

"Elladan, Elrohir, go tell Ada that Legolas has arrived. I will show him to his rooms," Aragorn instructed the twins, taking Legolas's bag for him as he started up the stairs.

Legolas called a farewell to the twins and watched through the window as a stable-hand led his tall snowy horse away.

"He will be fine, Legolas," Aragorn called over his shoulder, smiling knowingly at the look of concern that had crossed his friend's face. For as long as he had known him, the Prince had always cared deeply for all animals, and his prized stallion held pride of place in his heart.

Legolas reluctantly turned away from the window and followed Aragorn up the stairs, glancing once over his shoulder to catch a last glimpse of Arod's silver tail before they turned a corner.

"So what happened on Caradhras?" Aragorn asked in a hushed voice as the two friends headed down the long corridor that led to their chambers.

Legolas's posture immediately stiffened and he did not meet his friend's eyes. "Nothing. I was delayed by a storm," he said, keeping his gaze trained on the polished wooden floor.

Aragorn looked very concerned by the elf's answer, but did not press the matter. He could tell Legolas was uneasy and he didn't want to push him further. Especially after his long journey.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived at the end of the long hallway where their quarters were located, Legolas bade Aragorn farewell and disappeared into his room, promising to meet him and the twins in the great hall for the welcome celebration in an hour.

Aragorn stood outside his friend's room, his mind churning over everything that had happened. His grey eyes were dark with worry as he finally turned and pushed open the door to his own room. Legolas was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings books or movies, or any of the characters in them.**

 **I will hopefully be updating this story quite often, so if you like what you are reading, stay tuned for new chapters ;). Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The door to his room firmly closed, Legolas walked over to the large bed set against the far wall and sat down on the edge. Sighing heavily, he removed his boots, then lay back against the embroidered covers. He felt suddenly weary and a sliver of worry was slowly working its way towards his heart. Closing his eyes, he tried to push away the dark thoughts that clouded his mind. What happened on Caradhras was in the past. Sure it had been strange, but there was nothing to worry about he reassured himself firmly. But somehow he didn't quite believe it.

It was about an hour later when Legolas pushed the door to his room open, freshly bathed and dressed in clean clothes. He had almost forgotten about the welcome celebration and as a consequence was now going to be rather late. Nudging the door closed with his left foot, Legolas hurried along the corridor and down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

"Sorry I'm late," he panted, running up to the table where Aragorn, the twins, and their younger sister Arwen sat with their father, Lord Elrond.

"I see at last you have decided to join us. Estel was afraid you had fallen asleep," Elladan joked, giving his adopted brother a playful wink.

"I was not!" Aragorn protested, glaring at his older brother.

"Boys!" Elrond chided, exasperation clear in his voice. "Are you not going to welcome our guest?"

Guilty eyes immediately turned to Legolas but Elladan's were still sparkling with mischief. "Please do come and take a seat among us commoners, Prince of the Woodland Realm," he said in mock reverence and courtesy.

Aragorn burst out laughing and Elrohir gave Legolas a gentle shove as the elf rolled his eyes and moved to take a seat next to Aragorn.

"Very funny," Legolas shot back, but a grin had spread across his face. He had missed being in Imladris.

All worrying thoughts disappeared from Legolas's mind as large platters of food were brought out and laid before them. It smelled delicious and he suddenly realised just how hungry he was. Laughing and joking along with the others, Legolas found himself falling into the familiar safe routine of Imladris.

When they finally did leave the celebration, warm and happy and perhaps having indulged in a little too much wine, it was past midnight and the world outside the walls was dark and quiet. However the atmosphere inside was far from serene. Elladan and Elrohir had succeeded in tipping an entire pitcher of water over Aragorn's head and the young man was now spluttering and grumbling in annoyance, cursing the twins and swearing his revenge. A rather cross Arwen was attempting to dry off Aragorn's tunic while reprimanding her brothers about their poor manners.

Legolas would normally have joined in the fun, but all of a sudden he had started to feel rather strange. His head throbbed with a dull ache and he had to fight the urge to rub at his temples. He wasn't sure if it was simply a trick of the lights, but he was also starting to feel rather dizzy and lightheaded to the point that faint nausea was settling in the pit of his stomach. _It must be the wine_ , he thought as they rounded the final turn onto the long corridor that held their chambers. _I just need some sleep_.

In his distracted state, he did not realise that he had already passed the entrance to his room and had kept on walking down the hallway.

"Umm… Legolas, where are you going?" Aragorn called, a touch of amusement to his voice.

Legolas spun around, his brow furrowed in confusion. "To my r-" he started and then realised what had happened. "Oh…" He laughed softly, blushing as he retraced his steps.

"Someone's losing his touch. Or perhaps has overindulged in Ada's magnificent wine," Elladan said, raising his eyebrow at Legolas.

The prince gave an amused smile, but was too tired to argue the point. An anomaly in itself, as Legolas never let a challenge from Elladan or Elrohir drop. But right then he felt dizzy and unsteady and just wanted to lie down.

"Well I'm off to bed, and I expect you all should do the same," Arwen put in, stifling a yawn. "It's after midnight and Legolas has had a long journey today. She smiled softly and walked across the hall to her chambers and disappeared inside.

"Arwen is right, let us not keep you from your much needed rest," Elladan teased, patting Legolas's shoulder as he followed Elrohir to their room.

Aragorn also bade his friend goodnight and walked-rather squelchingly because of his wet shoes-into the room next to Legolas's, closing the door softly behind him.

Once Legolas was alone in the hallway, he let out a slow shuddering sigh. His headache was worsening and to his deep dismay he discovered that he was also shivering. Slipping inside his room, he quickly changed into sleeping clothes and crawled into the soft bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Sleep claimed him almost immediately, and his tired mind was swept away into the land of dreams.

 _Darkness filled his mind, swirling around him in thick impenetrable clouds. He stood on the Pass of Caradhras, unable to see anything but the unending darkness and the deep frozen snow beneath his feet. Legolas shivered as the icy wind buffeted against him, his teeth chattering as he hugged his arms against his chest. It was just like the night three days ago, when the storm had hit him on Caradhras. The same foreboding feeling hung in the air and he felt that something was watching him…following him. An eerie green light suddenly loomed out of the black mist and started drifting towards him. Terror rose in his chest, and he tried to run, but he was unable to move. No…This wasn't how it was supposed to happen he thought in a panic. He had escaped, he had run from the mist the last time._

 _Legolas fought desperately against invisible restraints, his heart pounding faster and faster as the ominous green vapour drew closer. Unable to move, he was forced to stand there in terror as the first few tongues of green smoke licked their way across his skin. Pain erupted wherever it touched and an anguished scream was wrenched from his paralysed jaws. Never had he felt such sheer and tormenting pain as he did then. The glowing mist was moving closer, wrapping itself around him. He screamed and screamed until his throat was raw as the world slowly blackened around him, gradually fading into darkness. But the pain never left._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings books or movies, or any of the characters in them.**

 **A warm thank you to all who have followed and reviewed this story :). I really appreciate your support!**

Chapter 3

Legolas woke with a start, hitting his head on the bedside table as he bolted upright. His breath was coming in short gasps and he felt cold and shaky. Sweat drenched his nightclothes and he was shivering uncontrollably. The room was dark except for the pale glow of the moon flooding through his open window. Pain lanced through his left arm and he gasped, unable to prevent a small whimper from escaping his lips. It felt as if a blazing torch had been pressed against his arm, burning through the skin. Tears blurred his eyes and he was unable to see the cause of the pain as he examined his throbbing arm. Wiping them away with his other hand, he let out a gasp of horror and fear as he stared down at his arm. Standing out plainly against his pale skin, a faded black symbol lay scrawled across his arm. Even in the dim room he could see a diamond with two long lines sprouting from the bottom point standing against a dark black circle. Panic fought for control as Legolas sat frozen on the bed, unable to drag his eyes away from the symbol. What should he do? What _could_ he do? What in Arda was going on? Tears slowly leaked from his wide terrified eyes and ran down his cheeks. Maybe it was a dream and he would wake up and find that nothing had happened. _Oh Valar please let it be a dream…_ he pleaded silently.

But as the minutes dragged into hours, the horrible realisation began to sink in. Legolas lay sideways on his bed, tear streaked cheek pressed up against the soft blankets. The pain had dulled slightly in his arm, but only as long as he kept completely still. He could not move without stabs of icy agony shooting through the limb. And so he remained in that position, a thousand terrors chasing their way around his mind in an endless fight for victory.

As the amber rays of sunlight began to caress the horizon, Legolas at last drifted off into an uneasy sleep. No dreams touched his sleeping mind this time, and he was left in relative peace, allowing him a short reprieve from the pain and fear.

...

Aragorn sat uneasily at the breakfast table the next morning. His family chatted around him as they helped themselves to food, but he remained stubbornly still. He was worried. Although it was mid-morning, Legolas had not arrived at the dining hall yet. None of the others seemed to think much of it. Legolas had been travelling for days and probably just wanted a lie-in. But this was almost unheard of for the elf prince, who always woke at the crack of dawn. And so, Aragorn continued to throw anxious glances over his shoulder, hoping to see his friend entering the hall.

After about an hour of waiting, and Legolas still had not shown up, Aragorn was forced to give up hope and follow the twins to the stables to prepare for their day of hunting. Legolas had initially been going to join them, but considering the circumstances, Aragorn wasn't sure if he would come.

...

Warm rays of sun poured from the open window, flooding Legolas's room with light. He stirred, groaning softly as he shifted slightly, pulling the covers up further. It was bright. Much too bright… But he felt so cold. He could feel his body trembling against the blankets as his teeth chattered. Slowly he forced his heavy eyelids open, blinking in the bright sunlight. It must be mid-morning already. The others would already be down in the great hall eating breakfast. No…they would already be _finished_ breakfast. But he was always up at dawn…Why hadn't he woken? Feeling confused and worried, Legolas pulled himself up into a sitting position. The world around him gave a great lurch as fuzzy black spots swirled before his eyes and he suddenly found himself lying down again. He closed his eyes and lay still on the bed as he waited for the dizziness to pass. Something was not right. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and tried sitting up again, this time moving slower. He still felt dizzy, but it wasn't as bad as before and he was able to shuffle to the edge of the bed and slide to his feet. If it weren't for the bedframe, he would have fallen, but somehow he managed to make his way into the adjoining privy.

He groaned as he stared in the mirror, but his eyes were not looking at his dishevelled appearance. They were fixed on the faded black symbol on his lower arm. So it had not been a dream… The mark no longer hurt, but when Legolas brushed his fingers against it, he gasped. It was icy cold.

Too dizzy and confused to bathe, Legolas simply splashed cold water on his face and changed into his regular tunic and leggings, making sure to cover the symbol with his long sleeves. The water seemed to help a bit, and he was able to walk normally to the door of his room. However, he was unable to quell the tremors of cold that continued to shake his body, and as he left, he grabbed a warm winter cloak and pulled it around his shoulders. Moving quickly, he hurried down the stairs to meet with Aragorn and the twins for their hunting excursion, hoping that they had not left without him.

By the time he arrived at the stables, Legolas was feeling much better. The dizziness was gone and he actually felt rather excited to be outside and doing something active. Especially when it meant he could forget about the dream and the symbol for a time.

Pushing open the stable doors, he found his three friends saddling their horses and conversing quietly with each other.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, swinging around at the sound of the door opening. "We thought you weren't coming."

Legolas blushed sheepishly and closed the last of the distance between them, letting the door fall shut behind him. "I am truly sorry… I really did not intend to sleep this late."

Elladan's eyes widened in surprise and he gawked incredulously at Legolas. "You were asleep that _whole_ time?"

"Yes… I guess I was more tired than I realised," Legolas said, not meeting Elladan's eyes. It wasn't like it was a _complete_ lie…but he still felt horribly guilty.

Elrohir's eyes twinkled with amusement, but Aragorn looked worried.

After an uncomfortable pause in which Legolas continued to clasp and unclasp his hands, he decided it was time that they got moving. "Shall we go then?" he asked innocently, trying to keep his voice casual. He didn't like the way Aragorn was looking at him, as if any moment the man would start launching questions towards him.

"I suppose so, now that our 'sleepy head prince' is here," Elladan said with a wink, turning back to his gentle ebony mare and fastening a bridle over her head.

Legolas hurried quickly down the stable aisle until he came to the stall where his horse had been housed.

"Hello there, Arod," he said softly, gently stroking the stallion's pearly mane. "Feel like going for a ride?"

Arod snorted happily and butted his head against Legolas's chest, earning him a warm grin from the young elf.

Once Arod was brushed and saddled, Legolas led him out to the large courtyard where the others were waiting for him. They were already mounted and ready with their weapons strapped across their backs. Legolas slung his longbow and quiver over his shoulder and slid his left foot into the stirrup, springing nimbly onto Arod's back.

"Alright, let's go!" Elladan cried once Legolas was ready. Digging his heals into his horse's flank's, he sped off into the forest, followed closely by the other three.

A small pang of doubt swept through Legolas's mind as he felt the icy mark beneath his sleeve give a small twinge, but he angrily shoved it aside, determinedly focussing his attention on the path ahead of him. _Nothing_ was going to ruin his afternoon with his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings books or movies, or any of the characters in them.**

 **Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed and followed this story! I really cannot thank you enough for your support. :) I really appreciate your comments and suggestions, especially as I grow deeper into the story line. Anyway, here is chapter four!**

Chapter 4

Dusk was falling and the amber sun slowly sank below the horizon as the four friends began their journey home. They had had little luck in catching anything on their hunting expedition and tempers were running high.

"I do not believe Estel could catch a deer if it stood right in front of his face," Elladan laughed.

"Nay, his heavy breathing would have scared it off by then," Elrohir teased, adding his piece to his brother's jab.

"I do not breathe heavily! You two are just jealous," Aragorn shot back, a scowl marring his normally bright features.

"Oh yeah…jealous of what exactly?" Elladan asked, giving his brother a sceptical smile.

"Of…of…" Aragorn said, trying valiantly to think of something his brothers would be jealous of. Finding nothing, he went back to scowling at the ground, his dark hair falling across his eyes.

"Oh Estel, it was just a joke. I didn't mean any hard feelings," Elladan called, feeling bad for teasing his brother so much. Aragorn, however, ignored him.

Time dragged on and Aragorn found himself growing more and more dismal. It was cold too, and he suddenly found himself shivering. Of all the places in Arda to be right now, this is the worst, he thought angrily to himself, tugging his cloak further around his shivering body. They had to be nearly back. Glancing up, Aragorn scanned the path ahead of them, hoping to see the familiar warm glow of windows in the distance. However, a different sight met his eyes. One that was far more unsettling.

"Ahhh!" he shrieked, pulling back hard on his horse's reins as he stared in horror at the sight in front of him. His horse gave a panicked scream and reared, pitching Aragorn onto the dusty ground.

"Estel what in Ar—" Elladan broke off, a hand going to his mouth as he gasped in shock. "Oh Valar…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Legolas asked, leaping off Arod's back and weaving between the others to see what was going on. He froze, eyes wide with terror as he stared at the large tree that framed the corner of the path. Lying sprawled across the branches was a large and mangled body of a horse. Little resemblance remained however, as its beautiful body had been completely desecrated. Slashes ran across its flanks and the skin was torn and shredded. Blood was everywhere—covering its brown coat, the branches of the tree, and the dirt path beneath. His heart began to race, thundering in his chest as he felt sweat break out on the back of his neck. Never, in all his life had he felt so scared and horrified. But it was worse. As his eyes took in the horrible sight, they fell on a small, inky black symbol etched into the fur on the horse's neck. A pained cry sprang from his lips and he stumbled back, falling against Arod's flank. It was exactly the same as the mark on his arm.

Fear and horror slammed into him as he stood transfixed, unable to drag his eyes away from the horrible sight. What in Arda could have done such a thing? A warg could have slashed the body, but dragged it into the tree? Surely not…and then there was that symbol. Why was it on the carcass? None of it made sense.

His breathing quickened until he was only drawing in short sharp breaths, unable to fend off the panic that seized him.

There was so much blood... bright red splatters staining every inch of that secluded pathway. Bile rose in his throat, and Legolas doubled over as his stomach heaved its contents onto the forest floor. The acid taste of vomit filled his mouth and he gagged, clinging weakly to Arod's mane as he leaned against the horse. Dimly, he heard Aragorn shouting something behind him, but he couldn't understand what he was saying.

…

The sound of retching came from behind him and Aragorn spun around to find Legolas being violently sick. The prince was sheet white and barely able to stay upright as he leaned against Arod's side for support.

Valar…they needed to get out of there. They couldn't stay in that clearing any longer. "Elladan!" he called, his voice shaking with fear.

His brother nodded, unable to speak as he dragged his eyes away from the carcass and forced himself to walk away. Elrohir's eyes were dark with disbelief and shock as he followed behind him, leading the horses.

Swallowing back nausea and fear, Aragorn stepped around a patch of blood and ripped flesh and moved towards his friend. The smell surrounding the clearing was foul and sickening and he had to fight hard not to gag. "Come, Legolas. We cannot stay here," he whispered thickly, laying a hand on the elf's back.

Legolas gave no reply. His body shook with tremors of fear as he stared transfixed at the symbol seared into the horse's mangled flesh. In desperation, Aragorn grabbed hold of the elf's arm, dragging him away from the blood stained carcass and into the forest beyond. He stopped, panting, just on the other side of the trees. "We need to get out of here. We have to get back to the house," he said, his voice slightly strangled as he swallowed back horror and disgust. His mind started to race as fear took over. _What if whatever had killed the horse came back? What if it attacked them and they were trapped, suffering the same fate as that once proud and beautiful horse…_ Without waiting for a response, he started pulling Legolas along the path, determinedly heading back towards Imladris.

The next few hours were some of the most terrifying of Legolas's life. He could not shake the image of that horrible bloodied form from his mind, or forget how the symbol stood, black as night against the horse's neck.

They rode for hours, too terrified to stop so close to the sight of disaster. No one spoke. They were all too stunned and horrified to say anything.

…

By the time they finally reached the courtyard of Imladris, night had fallen and silver stars were twinkling in the sky above. The atmosphere seemed to send a false sense of calm over the valley and Aragorn could not help but shiver. He glanced over at Legolas, noting how pale his friend looked as he clutched Arod's reins so tightly the leather twisted beneath.

"Come on, let's get inside. We need to find Ada," Elrohir called, startling Aragorn out of his thoughts.

Elrohir was right, he thought as he slid from his horse's saddle. They needed to tell Elrond about what they had seen. Aragorn hurried over to Legolas, watching closely as his friend dismounted. Legolas swayed slightly as his feet touched the ground, and Aragorn was immediately at his side, gripping his arm.

"I'm fine," Legolas mumbled, trying to pull his arm from Aragorn's grasp, but the man held tight, refusing to let go.

"No, you are not. You look like you are about to faint," Aragorn said firmly, although his voice was strained with concern. He knew Legolas was lying. The decimated body in the forest had been traumatic for all of them, but it seemed to have effected Legolas more than anyone else. Aragorn knew the proud young prince would never admit to this, but Elrond would be able to see through his barriers.

Legolas had no choice but to follow as Aragorn dragged him into the house, followed closely by Elladan and Elrohir.

"Ada will most likely be in his study. We should try there first," Elladan called as Aragorn strode purposefully through the long corridors. The man gave no reply, but took Elladan's suggestion. The smell of the carcass seemed to linger all around them, even though it had been hours since they had left the clearing, and Aragorn kept wiping a hand across his nose in an attempt to rid himself of the horrible memory.

The twisting hallways seemed to go on forever, but at last they stood at the large door of Elrond's private study.

Raising his right hand, Aragorn swallowed hard and knocked on the polished wooden door. The sound of a chair scraping against the floor came from within and a moment later the door swung open to reveal a tall, dark haired figure.

Elrond's grey eyes stared down at them, a worried look covering his normally calm features. "What are you four doing here so late? Is everything alright?" Elrond asked, his gaze turning from each man's face to the other. He saw that Aragorn was shaking and Legolas looked so pale Elrond was afraid he would collapse right then and there.

"No Ada…we found something in the forest. Something horrible," Elrohir said softly, meeting his father's gaze.

Elrond did not like the tone of Elrohir's voice at all, and, glancing around the corridor, he quickly ushered the boys inside.

…

Legolas tried to listen as the others explained their experiences to Elrond, but with every word they spoke, the strange ringing in his ears grew louder. The symbol on his arm throbbed painfully, and he had to bite his lip so as not to cry out. Icy cold waves of horror continued to swamp him and shivers began to run through his body, adding to his discomfort. Strange white lights swam before his eyes, spinning around him along with the rest of the world which had suddenly decided to start whirling and dipping. He knew he needed to sit down, but he couldn't even see Aragorn who was standing right next to him. He would never be able to make it to a chair. Blackness clouded the corners of his vision, creeping steadily closer at an alarming rate. He heard shouts from all around, but could not make out what they were staying. As if in a dream, he felt himself falling backwards towards the floor, but the impact never came as blackness crept over his vision and swallowed him up into painless oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings books or movies, or any of the characters in them.**

 **Thank you again for reading and reviewing :)**

 **Just a note that I won't be updating as often now that I am growing busy again. I will try to keep regular updates going, so please stay tuned, but I cannot really guess how often I will be able to write new chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Everything was dark. Cold and dark, with not even the tiniest hint of light to pierce the blackness. Legolas shivered, wrapping his cloak around himself in an attempt to fend off the icy chill that laced the air. Or at least he tried to, but to his dismay, he found his warm winter cloak was gone. Swallowing down a twinge of worry, he settled instead for wrapping his long arms around his chest, clamping his teeth together to still their sudden chattering. Then it occurred to him. _Where was he? Why could he not see anything?_ It terrified him that those questions had only just occurred to him. They should have been foremost in his mind, but instead he had been worrying about his missing cloak. _But where_ was _he?_ The questions kept chasing each other through his mind as his panic suddenly rose. Then, just as suddenly as it had arrived, the darkness vanished, leaving him blinking in a bright, unnatural light.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but when they did acclimatise to the bright light, Legolas realised he was in the kitchens—far below Elrond's study.

His heart jolted and he gulped. How in Arda had he gotten down there? The beginnings of a headache throbbed behind his temples and he brought a hand to his forehead, unable to bite back a wince. He could not wrap his mind around it. One minute he had been in Elrond's study, listening to him talk with his sons, then the next—nothing. Only that insufferable blackness and now, this…

He looked around, trying to gauge his surroundings. The kitchen was empty. There weren't even any servants or cooks... Alarm bells went off in Legolas's mind. The kitchen was _never_ empty. He turned, heart racing as he made for the door. He shouldn't be here. Something was wrong.

Just before he reached the large wooden door, something made him turn. He did not know what it was exactly—a change in the air perhaps, or a slight prickle on the back of his neck. Whatever it was, it stopped him, making him turn back into the kitchen before he stepped out of that welcoming polished door.

Immediately he wished he hadn't. Blood covered the floor behind him, splattered across the walls and pooled in large crimson puddles on the white floor. And in the middle—in the middle lay the mangled form of a girl, sky blue dress soaked with blood. Legolas screamed, backing up into the wall of the kitchen. But it wasn't there. The room started spinning wildly around him, blurring and sweeping until he had no idea which way was up. There was an eerie green light, glowing from somewhere off to the left. Then the blackness returned, swirling around him in an inky cloud and he knew no more.

...

Voices floated around him, murmuring words Legolas could not understand. They held a tone of concern and urgency and he managed to catch his name among the whispers. He jolted upright, terrified sapphire eyes flashing open as he whipped his head wildly from side to side. "Th-th-there was s-so much blood…s-so so m-much," Legolas stammered, gulping for air as he tried to get to his feet.

Elrond was at his side within seconds, gently pushing the young prince back down to the floor. "Shh…shh Legolas. It was a dream, nothing more. Just a dream," he soothed, taking Legolas's shaking hand in his own firm one.

Legolas tried to fight against the healer's hold, but Elrond held him firm and he was forced to lie semi-upright on the floor, staring around the room with wide eyes. Elrond continued to murmur soothing reassurances and slowly, ever so slowly, Legolas began to relax, his breath evening out as his quaking shoulders stilled.

Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir stood around them, exchanging worried glances as they watched their friend with wide eyes.

Elrond kept his attention fully on Legolas, gently palming his forehead as he waited for the prince to settle. "There, now focus on me," Elrond instructed, his voice gentle and fatherly as always.

Legolas slowly turned to meet Elrond's eyes, his own gaze tainted with fear. He felt so confused. Had it truly been a dream? It must have, but it had felt so real… He shuddered, swallowing hard.

Aragorn stepped forward, his brow creased with concern as he spoke softly, "How are you feeling?" The question was voiced with such concern, such compassion. Legolas swallowed again, embarrassment spreading across his cheeks in a pink flush. He had fainted, _fainted_ in front of not only Aragorn, but the twins and Elrond as well. Valar he was pathetic…

Aragorn was still waiting for an answer, his face a mask of genuine worry and concern, so Legolas said softly, "I am fine. I just got a little dizzy is all."

He needed to get out of there. He needed to get back to his rooms so he could be alone. Quickly he got to his feet, ignoring the wave of dizziness that slammed against him as he made for the door.

Aragorn opened his mouth to protest, but Elrond beat him to it. "You should rest Legolas. It was a traumatic experience for all of you," he said softly.

 _But they didn't faint,_ or _get sick,_ Legolas thought miserably as he slammed the door behind him. He wasted no time in heading up to his own rooms, not wanting to meet anyone in the halls. It was humiliating enough having to watch his friends' sympathetic and worried looks as he lay helpless on the floor, he didn't need any more prying eyes.

When he got to his chambers, he closed and bolted the door and then fell back against it, closing his eyes as he let out a long slow breath. _What is happening to me?_ He thought as he slumped against the wall. _I'm falling to pieces!_ His hands felt sticky, as if they were covered in blood. The blood that had covered the floor of the kitchen in his dream and spread from the desecrated body of the horse. Panicking, he looked down at his hands. They were clean and smooth, but he could not shake the horrible feeling that crept up his trembling spine.

...

"Ada?" Aragorn prompted again, looking up at his father, his storm-grey eyes flickering with worry. Elrond was still watching the door where Legolas had disappeared only moments before, but he turned at his son's call, giving a soft hum of acknowledgment.

"Yes, Estel?"

"Is Legolas going to be alright?" Aragorn's voice shook slightly as he spoke, and Elrond saw that Elladan had a hand gently placed on the younger man's shoulder.

"Aye, I suspect he was in shock after what you encountered in the forest. I should have dealt with it sooner, before I listened to your tale," Elrond said, shaking his head. The signs had all been there. Legolas had been so pale and from the moment he had walked in the door, Elrond had known he was hovering on the point of collapse. With a sigh, Elrond explained, "He was clearly dreaming in the short time that he was out, and I believe he saw something there that terrified him quite a bit. Most likely a reliving of the account in the forest."

Aragorn nodded, his eyes drifting once more to the closed door. He wished Legolas had not left. Somehow, he could not quite bring himself to feel safe after what had happened in the forest and he did not like the thought of Legolas being on his own.

...

After a time, Legolas had finally dragged himself into his room's adjoining privy and washed thoroughly, scrubbing the stains of imaginary blood from his body. Despite the warm water, he could not stop shivering, and when he immerged, dripping, he quickly enveloped himself in one of the thick white towels that had been laid out for him.

It was late, and the sun had long ago sunk below the horizon. With a sigh, he pulled on fresh clothes and tugged his boots over his damp feet. If he did not make an appearance at dinner, someone would surely come looking for him, nominally Aragorn or Elrond, and as much as he wanted to skip the meal, he could not face any more looks of concern.

So, once more grabbing his thick winter cloak, he made his way down to the dining hall, morphing his expression into one of pleasant reservation.

When he arrived, a jovial greeting from Elladan told him the elder twin had already moved past his concern and had turned to his usual playful teasing. Moving quickly from his seat, Elladan swiftly pulled out another chair and said in a tone of mock solemnity,

"You best take a seat. I do not want you to faint on us again. It is rather startling."

Legolas sunk into the chair, shame burning across his cheeks as he stared down at the table.

Aragorn glared at his brother and then gave Legolas a sympathetic look, his grey eyes lit with worry.

Feeling even more ashamed, Legolas buried his face in the food that had been laid at his seat. He didn't really feel all that hungry, but it was an excuse not to talk and right then he would do anything to avoid answering the countless questions that hovered on all of his friends' lips.

After a while Elrohir asked softly, "Why are you wearing such a thick cloak indoors? Are you cold?"

Legolas looked up from his meal long enough to answer, "Aye, a little," before shifting his gaze back to his plate.

Elrohir seemed to give up after that and did not voice any more questions, although there were many things he still wanted to ask.

Legolas's mind drifted as he swallowed another bite of spiced potatoes.

Two servants washing the table next to them were involved in a serious conversation, and Legolas found himself listening in. It was hard to hear much of what they were saying as the whole conversation was conducted in whispers, but snatches of phrases kept floating over his way.

"—that girl in the kitchens—slashed and mangled— a wonder she survived—blood everywhere…"

Legolas froze, fork midway to his mouth, the colour draining from his face. He dimly heard Aragorn ask, "Legolas? Are you alright?" but he was already on his feet, running for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings books or movies, or any of the characters in them.**

 **Thank you again for reading and reviewing :)**

 **I must apologise for this extremely late update. I have not abandoned the story :). My life just got really hectic and I was unable to work on it for a while. Anyway, here is chapter six.**

Chapter 6

Legolas dashed through the corridors, his mind racing almost as fast as his stumbling feet. He could hear Aragorn's worried shouts echoing through the halls behind him as the sharp pound of his heavy boots thudded on the wooden floors. He ran faster, ignoring the stitch that stabbed painfully at his side as he pushed his body to move faster. He had to get to the kitchens. He had to find out if what the servants had said was true.

It seemed as if almost no time had passed as Legolas skidded to a halt in front of the kitchen's doors, his breathing ragged and sharp as he tried to regain his breath. The lights were dim and a horrible silence lay over the whole lower floor. With shaking hands he reached for the doorknob, biting down the fear until it gnawed painfully at his stomach and forcing himself to push open the heavy door. The kitchen looked exactly as it normally did. No blood splattered the walls, no injured girl lay in the middle of the floor. Not even a single smudge of blood could be seen on the pristine white floors. Legolas stumbled back and let out a shriek as he collided with another being. Whirling around, he found himself staring into the wide, terrified eyes of Aragorn. He made to run past the man, but Aragorn caught him by the arm, holding him firmly in place.

"What in Arda is going on, Legolas," he demanding, fixing his friend with a look that said he would not give up until he knew.

"I…it-it's nothing," Legolas stammered, trying again to escape Aragorn's hold, but the man's hand only tightened its grip on his arm.

"No, it is not nothing, Legolas. You just ran from the dining hall in a terrified frenzy. Are you just going to pretend that is nothing? You have been acting strangely since you arrived here. Something is going on, and you are going to tell me what it is," Aragorn stated firmly, his storm grey eyes locked with Legolas's. "Legolas you can tell me," he added in a softer tone, his voice almost pleading. "I am your friend."

Legolas looked from Aragorn's trusting eyes to the kitchen floor that showed no traces of the horrible scene he had witnessed mere hours before, and shook his head.

"I-I can't," he whispered turning away. He could feel his body beginning to shake as the adrenaline wore off, and he didn't want Aragorn to see him like that.

Aragorn looked thoroughly concerned by his friend's response and not at all convinced.

"Why not, mellon-nin?" he prompted softly, ignoring Legolas's continued attempts to escape his grasp.

"I just cannot." Legolas sounded almost desperate now, and Aragorn got the distinct impression that his friend was not fully there.

"Fine, but I think we should go back upstairs. You do not seem well… perhaps you should lie down for a bit."

This request was greeted by a violent shaking of the head and an almost frantic tug against his grip on Legolas's arm.

 _I need to find out what happened to that girl…_ Legolas thought as he desperately tried to escape Aragorn's grip on his arm. _If Aragorn takes me to Lord Elrond, I will never be allowed out of the healing halls to find more evidence._

Just as he was about to give up all hope of escape, an idea suddenly sprouted in the back of his mind. A horrible, low, deceitful idea, but he was desperate. Looking up at Aragorn, he let a wide grin spread across his face as he burst into laughter.

"I...can't believe…you fell for it!" he gasped between fits of laughter. "You are so gullible Estel."

Aragorn stared at his friend in disbelief, his mouth hanging slightly open. What was Legolas talking about? Had this all been a joke? Anger quickly replaced his initial shock, and Aragorn glared at the giggling elf. "Legolas this is not funny. I was really worried," he snapped.

"I know, I am sorry…It was just such a perfect opportunity," Legolas gasped, holding his sides as his body continued to shake with uncontrollable laughter.

"Fine. Whatever," Aragorn growled, dropping Legolas's arm. "Glad you enjoyed your little joke." With that he turned and stomped up the stairs, furious with himself for falling so easily for Legolas's trick.

Legolas watched him go, a mixture of horror and despair contorting his features as the smile slowly fading from his face and the fake laughter died on his lips. "I am so sorry," he whispered, clenching his hands at his sides as he fought the urge to run after Aragorn and tell him the truth. The truth… but what was the truth? Legolas swallowed hard, trying to clear his mind and focus on the task ahead. He needed to find out what was going on, and he needed to do it _alone_. Whatever was causing these strange attacks had something to do with the dream he had had and the mark on his arm. It had something to do with _him_. Forcing down the fear that threatened to bubble forth from the inner reaches of his mind, Legolas walked up the stairs and headed straight for the healing halls. If something had happened, that would be where he would find answers. At least about the attack in the kitchen.

The healing halls were empty except for a few apprentices sorting through the stashes of herb supplies that adorned the walls, but Legolas heard lowered voices coming from one of the inner chambers of the halls. Stealing towards it, he leaned against the door, straining to hear what was being said.

"My Lord, these signs cannot be ignored. The girl almost died," a voice whispered, fear and confusion evident in the tense tone.

"I know…" Elrond replied, his voice weary and strained with emotion. "And what worries me is that the attacker did not attack simply to kill. That horse was mutilated. And the girl…" he trailed off. "There have been two attacks already. I do not know if we can say there is a connection between them, but I think it is time we looked into the possibility. Each one has gotten closer to home. Who is to say the attacker will not kill an elf the next time?"

There was a long silence and then the other voice asked softly, "You think the attacks will continue?"

"I do not know, but it is possible. Please, do not speak outright of these concerns to anyone, but inform the people that they should come straight to me if they have seen or heard anything strange," Elrond instructed.

The sound of footsteps could be heard behind the door and Legolas jumped backwards behind a closet just in time as the door swung open. Elrond stepped out, followed by a younger healer, and they both made their way to the entrance of the healing halls. Once the far door was firmly closed behind them, Legolas eased the door to the side chamber open and stepped inside. A sharp gasp was ripped from his open mouth and he had to fight not to scream. His heart, which had finally calmed its frantic beating, sprang into action again as shock and adrenaline coursed through him. His eyes were fixed on the healing table where the mangled form of the girl from his dream lay unmoving, blood soaking through her shredded clothes. Sheer icy panic slammed into him as his gaze fell on the horribly familiar symbol etched into her cheek, outlined by dark crimson blood.


End file.
